Knights of the Old Republic : Magnum Opus
by Ravyn-Darklighter
Summary: This is the story of Revan and his story before, during, and after the events of the KoTOR games. This will be a three book series I'm working on, so if to like Star Wars, this is a must read. Read and Review.


Chapter One : Silent Lucidity

It had been a rough week of training and the young Jedi apprentice Bastila Shan had been berated almost constantly over the threats of the Dark Side and, of course, her arrogant behavior. Again and again the Jedi Masters insisted that she remember the Jedi Code and control her feelings. The Trials to become a Padawan would most certainly prove to be a difficult task. Though she was only fourteen, Bastila seemingly had the arrogance and a vocabulary of insults nearly as vast as that of the Jedi Masters.

"_Why would they delay my training once more with these meaningless excerises?"_ the young woman thought to herself. Bastila had been told repeatedly that she was very gifted for her age, though most of her colleagues and others that were her age had already passed the trails and become Padawan's and were well on their way to becoming Jedi Knights. A growing anger grew in Bastila's mind as she again repeated the exercise.

"As you wish, Master Vrook." was all she would say as she once more dodged the remote droid, deflecting several incoming blaster shots. Bastila smiled as she began to grow confident in her skills -- she was doing well; this spherical droid could no more lay a hand upon her than upon a trained Jedi Master. As were most trained by the Order, Bastila moved with a speed and certainty that mocked that of those that were not of the Jedi, with the exception of an experienced bounty hunter. So sure and confident were Bastila's movements, so perfect; her reflexes honed to a deadly perfection -- a perfectly executed dance of her whirling green training saber.

In her own way, Bastila was a beautiful thing. She was tall for her age; around the subtle height of five - six. Bastila's face was smooth, even without the traces of her seldom - worn make-up. Her almond shaped eyes that she so often gazed into were a lavish copper color, seemingly doubtless pools of wisdom and possessing a fiery arrogance that was so common amongst the younger Jedi recruits. Sadly, she was at the age of fourteen and was as clumsy as any at that age, perhaps even more so, and lacked little grace outside of her lightsaber techniques. Bastila's body was petite, small and lacking any physical strength but instead bearing the flowing attributes that came from years of speedy lightsaber training with the Jedi Masters of the Order. Her silky brown hair was usually tied back and kept in two stubby tails that were rolled up right behind each ear, held together by clasps of gold -- precious heirlooms from her mother before she was taken away for her Jedi training. Another barrage of low intensity blasts lanced from the hovering remote droid in rapid succession. Again, Bastila rose to the challenge, bringing her pulsing green energy blade to bear, intercepting the blasts, perfectly angling her training saber to deflect the blasts harmfully aside -- even managing a lithe twirl of her saber. The voice of Master Vrook echoed in her mind, predictably full idle amusement.

"_Good, but you must be quicker." Bastila sighed in defiance, a small flicker a anger building within her. "The droid was able to change position several times before you were able to deflect the blasts. You must not watch the blasts nor even the droid itself, you must fell it through the Force, otherwise you will lose your finesse and in a real scenario you may fail."_ Bastila grimaced at the thought. She had defeated the droid's attack within seconds. Master Vrook was obviously asking too much of her. She glanced at the impossibly short but ultimately wise Master Vandar, who gave her a subtle nod.

"_This is intolerable,"_ Bastila thought to herself, taking up a defensive stance, her training saber held loosely in front of her body, again readying herself for the droid's attack. Bastila's feelings of irritation were easily felt by Master, who only intensified his verbal onslaught. _"Perhaps if I just allowed the droid to reduce me to ashes, Master Vandar would be satisfied."_ Bastila grumbled to herself as she prepared to defend herself from the attacks of the trigger happy remote droid, trying in vain to remember the Jedi Code.

Soon, after several more hours of intense training, as well as many more _"speeches"_ from Master Vrook, Bastila could be found walking the corridors of the Jedi Academy completely spent. Thankfully, the Jedi Master had resigned for the evening to speak with Master Dorak over the recent news of a Mandalorian attack on a nearby system.

Bastila sighed as she began to make a slight detour. She had decided to walk the plains of Dantooine for a bit -- if only to reminisce on the past and to clear her head of the difficulties of her apprenticeship under Master Vrook. She had been training at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine for nearly five years now and she was... unpopular amongst the others. Bastila had been raised on Talravin and had been somewhat spoiled by her father, who she had not heard from since she joined the Order. Bastila stopped and looked up at the evening sky that seemed to be suspended in a state of twilight, where the pale shade of lavender bled into a brilliant orange that marked a period between the cover and darkness and the warmth of day. Bastila felt a profound sadness, quiet tears even glinting at the rims of her eyes... She had always missed her father terribly since she joined the Order. Now and then Bastila found herself thinking of home; even if she had to deal with her mother's berating complaints she would gladly endure such trivial matters to be with her father. The Masters had emphasized the importance of meditation to Bastila, and had attempted on countless occasions to use the Force, but as a frustrated Master Vrook had once remarked, "Bastila may as well not have an affinity to the Force." Bastila cringed at the memory; it would require a long meditation to clear her mind of the incessant ailments of Master Vrook.

Slowly, Bastila made her way to a hillside overlooking the passive, grassy plains of Dantooine. There was just something about the grassy, rolling fields of Dantooine. Perhaps it was the serene sense that they gave off; making it seem as if everything in the world was in perfect harmony and that all your hardships, however trivial they may be, would somehow work themselves out. Dantooine was like that. Most of its inhabitants were mostly farmers and settlers and few traveled out of their way to visit the distant planet so close to the outer rim, with the threat of the Mandalorian Crusade looming so near. There were few distractions on Dantooine, making it a place where one could simply let everything go... like dust in the wind, and start anew. It was an ideal spot for a Jedi Enclave.

Bastila had always been taught that meditating was an important part of Jedi's lifestyle, a way for the Jedi to use their greater wisdom and knowledge to seek out the answers to their questions or merely clear their thoughts in times of stress.

"_There is no emotion... There is only peace... There is no ignora-"_ Bastila felt a tingling sensation -- a disturbance in the Force, somewhere near her... A strange heat overcame the Jedi apprentice and soon a deep growling sound became audible. Bastila dove aside, just quickly enough to avoid becoming a Kath Hound's new chew toy. The young woman deftly leapt to her feet as she came out of a bumpy roll, sprinting away from the beast, her hands roaming her belt in search of her weapon.

"How could I have been so foolish?" Bastila raged as she soon realized she did not have her lightsaber. She was, of course, still and apprentice and was assigned a training saber... which she had left in the training room after her session with Master Vrook. Still being; had she had use of her training saber she may had been able to kill the Kath Hound or even drive it off but without it she had little chance at either. Bastila groaned in exasperation as she attempted courageously to outrun the beast. The Kath Hound's razor-sharp teeth glistened in the dusk's fading remnants what could be called light. Bastila changed direction suddenly, hoping to confuse the crazed animal, but she soon realized that the beast had been joined by several others and that she was slowly being surrounded and cornered by the Kath Hounds.

Bastila searched for anything, anything that had even a minute chance at saving her from these Kath Hounds. There was only a pathetically small tree maybe a dozen yards away. Seeing no alternative, Bastila sprinted in the general direction of the tree, desperately attempting to take hold of one of the branches and hoist herself into its small canopy. She never made it though, as a Kath Hound closed the distance between them with impossible speed, charging down the defenseless Jedi apprentice. Bastila let out a small shriek and threw her arms out... but the Kath Hound had suddenly become suspended in mid-jump, barely inches from tearing into Bastila... Nothing. Bastila lowered her arms, spotting the Kath Hound her eyes, where they were once squinted in anticipation were now widened in disbelief. The other Kath Hounds seemed to have gone as well, concentrating on other quarry.

A dark figure had come up over the grassy hill, running quickly to Bastila's aid, having given the Kath Hounds a new sport. This being was shrouded in a great black robe, though it may have been brown -- perhaps a silhouette in the fading sunlight. He reached into his robes as the hounds approached him. Bastila clearly saw this man was a Jedi, the sharp snap-hiss of his lightsaber only confirming what the young girl had felt through the Force so easily.

The Kath Hounds paused for the slightest moment, more hesitant now that their quarry was armed. His shining energy blade lit the night around the figure in a violet haze, as accustomed to his lightsaber. While the Kath Hounds had halted their attack, the robed man never hesitated for a moment. A Kath Hound advanced after a second, but soon fell prey to Jedi's whirling lightsaber. The second beast leapt forward in a savage attempt to kill the Jedi. The Jedi silenced the Kath Hound with sharp cross-chop of his blade. The remaining pair of Kath Hounds lunged at him only to be thrown backwards by an invisible Force and were soon to fall dismembered as the Jedi almost effortlessly ran by them with several graceful swings of his curious lightsaber. The final beast, the one that had been immobilized only moments before it had taken a piece of Bastila's hide, managed to break free of the unseen hand that held it in check. Obviously, watching its kin fall prey to a Jedi's lightsaber had no effect over the hound, who renew its assault on Bastila. Bastila had become enraptured by this mysterious Jedi and his subtle commands of the Force as well as his spinning blade, his magnum opus -- so she never heard the Force's warning of the impending danger. The Jedi saw that danger, the Kath Hound that was about to take her unaware...

"Watch out!" his voice ran clear and Bastila realized her situation only a nanosecond before the beast tore into her ankle. Bastila's cry was that of which echoed of sudden agony, of sharp teeth grinding into her thin ankle mercilessly. The Jedi stranger sped by, precious moments of pain past, stabbing into the Kath Hound quickly, killing it with a single well-placed strike whilst it's teeth still lay in the woman's flesh. With the beast dead, the Jedi had little difficulty in peeling it off the Bastila, who lay in in the long blades of grass whimpering in pain. The wound was deep and bleeding profusely. The Jedi tore away a section of cloth and clamped down on the wound tightly, enticing a shriek from the young woman.

"What are you ...?" The pain was subsiding rapidly, to Bastila's amazement, and within moments, she felt little and finally no pain -- only a burning sensation that spread up her leg aways. Bastila's breath settled as she eyed the man in wonder. Upon releasing her ankle, Bastila saw that the wound had closed itself up, with a little urging from the Force-wielding stranger. The Jedi offered Bastila a gracious hand, helping her to her feet. As he did so, Bastila caught a glimpse of the young man's face in the moonlight and noticed that this was a Padawan, not much older than herself, perhaps her senior by four or five years.

"Thank you ... those Kath Hounds would have made quick work of me if you hadn't shown up when you did ..." The young man looked from the dead Kath Hounds to Bastila as he fastened his lightsaber to his belt. He noticed she was breathing heavily, obviously shaken by the experience ... or perhaps drained by something else. He seemed to take a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke.

"I was out exploring the ancient ruins to the east of the Enclave." he explained casually. "I was heading back to analyze a few piece's I discovered in the ruins ... and I felt ... a disturbance in the Force." He gave her a curious gaze. "I saw a Kath Hound approach someone -- you -- while you sat in meditation ..." The young man stopped for a moment then continued. "Are you all right? You seem a little stirred." Bastila had been shaking ever-so-slightly but regained her composure quickly, giving a slightly irritated glance to the young man.

"No, I am just fine. I appreciate your concern as well as your assistance, but I'm fine and really must be heading back to the Enclave." The young man looked into Bastila's eyes, studying her for a moment.

"Hey lady, don't get snappy with me ... I was only asking." he retorted with indignity. Bastila gave him an angry glare. "I will have you know that I was just fine, I merely did not have my lightsaber with me." she half-shouted "If I had, I assure you -- this would have been a drastically different scene." A grin fell over the young man's features as he slowly lifted his arms. "Come on now, I was just teasing you. I can sense your strength in the Force. I have no doubt that you would've been able to adequately dispatch several beasts ... had you been armed ..." Bastila softened her expressions at the praise of her supposed abilities.

"Well ... I suppose I appreciate your aid. As you said, I did not have my lightsaber." The young man's smile grew only larger as her motioned his arm toward the Jedi Enclave. "I know you have pressing matters at the Enclave Miss ...?" Bastila regarding him swiftly.

"Bastila ... Bastila Shan." The young man seemed to recognize the name as his smile changed to a slightly serious, somber expression.

"Oh ... you're Master Vrook's latest victim aren't you? I apologize ... if I had known I would have let the Kath Hounds be." Bastila gave him an uncertain glance.

"You would have let them kill me?" The young man let out a sigh as he slowly shook his head.

"It was only a joke. I too have been lectured by Master Vrook ... several times in fact while I was being trained under Master Zhar ... he was rather difficult to deal with." Bastila and the young man let loose a mutual chuckle.

"I am relieved to find someone in the Order is able to joke ... I was so unused to anyone sharing anything other than criticism ..." Bastila sighed as she once more gazed into the sky where more and more stars were becoming visible. "Perhaps my rescuer would have a name? Or would you have me make one up for you?" He smiled slightly.

"You may call me what you will... but I am called Revan." Bastila let out a small laugh. It seemed strange to her, that she had been away from her father for so long -- it had been like she hadn't experienced honest mirth in all those long years. Revan, as he was called, strolled into the light then, allowing a curious Bastila to gaze upon him. He was not very tall, only a few inches taller than herself, but his build was different than her own. While most of the Jedi his age were taking on muscle he had apparently chose to keep a lean and lithe frame of body. She would not fool herself, however. Underneath those robes was a young man with thin wiry muscles that stretched across his body tightly, not unlike her own. Most of his face still lie in shadow but Revan's eyes were clearly visible from her standing. They were a dark shade of violet, matching that of his lightsaber perfectly. Bastila had never seen eyes like Revan's, and found her self captivated by them while he seemed to be deep in thought as he looked out across Dantooine's rolling plains. Revan's hair was short cut and black, a common style among those of the Jedi Order.

"Well Revan, you have my thanks. That was..." Bastila thought to herself for a moment. "an impressive display of the Force." Revan smiled grimly in the incandescent glow of moon's shining eye. "I would not have thought anyone so young would be able to assimilate such an array of powers and techniques." Revan looked away, glancing at the horizon for sometime before he replied to the young woman.

"I wouldn't say it is a good thing. I am so far ahead of the others my age that I have become a bit of an outcast." he explained carefully, never letting his visage sway from that of her own. "I have perhaps one friend, Malak, but he is almost a decade older that I am and well into his training to become a Jedi Knight." Revan sighed, a deep sigh that expressed his dismay. "The others... they seem to despise me. I would have thought that the Jedi teachings would give them peace and they would at least treat me with the respect I gave them, but many are only jealous of it, I suppose -- and the Masters, well that seem rather paranoid about the whole matter." Bastila looked at him with a curious, confused look of sympathy.

"Well I would understand why the others would envy your skill, but... but why would the Masters fear you?"

"They say it is dangerous for someone as young as myself to harbor the skills of a Jedi Knight -- they say that I am unusually powerful and without the wisdom and training coupled with years of experience that I may... prove to be somewhat of a risk." Bastila seemed to understand what Revan was saying. He spoke with of a hint that echoed of pity, as though he felt sorry for everyone else. "I am only seventeen, but I feel as though I am the equal of many that call themselves Jedi Knights." he went on "I was trained from the age of eight. I left my family on Coruscant and had been named Padawan by the time I was thirteen..." Revan glanced at Bastila, who was without a doubt, irritated by the statement of his impressive achievements. "I apologize, Miss Shan." Revan said complacently. "I am without doubt sounding like a self - indulged fool at the moment. It was not intentional, I only got carried away with my own rantings. I has been difficult for me to make friends when so many are suspicious of me..." Bastila's features softened as she looked upon Revan, placing a hand on his rounded shoulder.

"No, it is not only you Revan..." Bastila consoled the disheartened Padawan. "I have been training here for sometime as well -- I have been with the Order for well over five years now and I feel as though all the other Jedi simply hate me." Revan shook his head, understanding her predicament all to well. "They constantly pass cold glances at me, and it has been impossible to make any friends since I have joined the Order. The only people I can remotely get to speak are the Council members, and even they seem unhappy with such prospects before them..." Revan raised as thin brow in curiosity.

"Oh? I would not mind listening... if you have the time Miss Shan." A pleased Bastila returned the smile to her new friend, Revan. The young Jedi shuffled about only to find a soft patch of grass on the hillside where they would eventually take root and talk idly, whether it be of simple or trivial matters. For awhile they merely spoke of their lives, their pasts, and what they hoped to be their own glorious futures -- but Bastila soon found herself thinking of her home once again. She glanced at Revan.

"_Perhaps the Jedi did have some potential if someone like this man was in the Order."_ she thought to herself as she began to inquire into Revan's amazing array of powers.

"I would love to learn of some of the powers to used when you dispatched those Kath Hounds..." Revan sat up and locked visages with Bastila as he contemplated her notions.

"I tell you what I believe to be the source of you ailings." Revan countered. "You are having troubles with your Force affinity. Each Jedi seems to have an area of the Force that they are particularly gifted in -- no two Jedi are the same." Revan explained. "My friend, Malak, has many powers that give him an overwhelming edge in swordplay. There is also an older Jedi Knight by the name of Keldric, who I hear is talented in the areas of mental ability. They say he is unnaturally wise and can solve nearly any puzzle you throw at him." Bastila sat at his side, enraptured by his knowledge. "I have an ability, or rather, the advantage of being able to assimilate these areas that define a Jedi; a can view patterns and such as a Sentinel as well as being gifted with a strong ability to us the Force, not unlike a Consular... I am also fairly skilled with a lightsaber as must a Jedi Guardian... you must find your own path. I, personally try to concentrate on a Guardian's core abilities as I am particularly weak in those areas -- but I do have my friend Malak to thank for our dueling sessions..."

"I cannot really teach you the techniques, per se'. I am only a Padawan, and I am quite sure that Master Zhar or most definitely Master Vrook would not like the idea of me taking on my own apprentice..." The two share a quiet laugh, though at it's end, Bastila gave her best attempt at looking disappointed, even going so far as to give Revan a pouty flick of her deep blue eyes.

"I swear I won't tell him!"

Revan refrained from any mirth this time, however, as he lowered eyes and shook his head is defeat. Bastila grinned -- she knew her ploy would work out, as it always had with her father. Revan sighed heavily.

"All right... I'll show you how to apply some of my powers." Bastila's grin grew steadily. "As I was saying, though. Not all Jedi have the ability to use the same powers. Don't get me wrong -- you can learn the techniques, but you have to concentrate on the talents on which you are strongest in." Bastila looked away, slightly disappointed. "You have natural talent, Bastila, I can feel it... it's almost as if your mere will can... inspire those that are close to you to fight, you must feel it." Bastila fixed her eyes on his own, unsure of what to say, watching as Revan began to fidget slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence. "Bastila..." He said her name quaintly, trying to bring understanding and acceptance unto the young Jedi apprentice. "I could feel it when you were meditating... It was what drew me in... it was as though the Force somehow knew you were in danger in your meditation that drew me, that brought me to fight the Kath Hounds. To tell you the truth, I was on my way to the Enclave and probably wouldn't have noticed you, but something called to me here. I saw those beasts attack you and came as quickly as I could... but even then, it felt as though something was energizing my attacks, willing them to greater heights." Revan seemed to come to a loss of words. "The...the power I was using I do possess, but it felt as though..." He hesitated, leaving Bastila obviously lost. "Bastila, it was almost as if the power I tapped wasn't that which was my own -- like I had tapped someone else's... yours..."

Bastila's eyes slunk downward in thought, in condensation. She remembered her meditation and the feeling it had merited in her afterwards -- that loss of her own strength, but also something else... like her strength had fueled something she hadn't realized...

"Now that you mention it... I did feel something back there; It seemed as if I was losing all my strength, as if I had just finished dueling with an opponent..." Revan's eyes twinkled with sudden excitement.

"Yes!" He grinned with a strangely boyish craziness. "I know what it is now. You believe you have a difficulty controlling the Force, then perhaps it is merely the results of a much stronger affinity to the Force. Any trained Jedi can feel the power that you doubtlessly hold within you, Bastila." Revan explained. "I can sense it as I'm sure Master Vrook can... It is also probably the source of much of his anger... though he is a difficult man at times.He sense's such a power within you, but it seems that you have none. You must concentrate on that power, Bastila." Revan urged her almost desperately. "Your other powers will fall into place with your main power focused and will boost as you skill in the Force increases!" Revan's excitement at the prospect suprised Bastila. She wasn't sure she understood that which he was talking about and felt faintly uneasy about a Padawan attempting to teach her to use a power he didn't even know of...

"Revan, please calm yourself." she scoffed "How will I show the Masters what I am strongest at, how will I show them an example of this power... and how will I learn to nurture such a power." Revan grimaced at the thought, his eyes glossing over as he went into a deep thought. Bastila quieted her complaints as sat there for a moment in silence.

"That will be difficult Bastila. I doubt even I would have the skill to aid you in that power, but I can, however, aid you in you lightsaber techniques. I understand that Master Vrook is more concerned with the technique being more graceful that effective. Perhaps that will help you in the next session you will undoubtedly enjoy..." Revan grinned at the thought before continuing onward. "As for the Force powers, I can teach you the basic principles behind them but you need to learn something first." Bastila perked up abruptly with the change in his smooth voice.

"Bastila... the Jedi Code... the Masters can read your thoughts and intentions and they know what you think when you recite the Code. I don't mean to come of sounding like one of the Masters, but you must know the meaning behind each of the lines or they shall become only words... and will henceforth come to cheapen the meaning of the Jedi Code." Bastila gave Revan an empty look that spoke of her doubts in the Code all to well. She had most definitely heard this many times and it was obvious to Revan that she would likely attempt to kill him he started now. "I know it is frustrating... all the Jedi must go through with this, however. You must find you own meaning within the the Code... Now, as I recite the Code, I want you to try and read my thoughts as I say them, not listen to the words -- are you ready?"

Bastila crossed her arms with a inscrutionus look, but gave Revan a slight nod. "Okay... There is no Emotion... There is only Peace..." Bastila let out a groan, drawing a laugh from an amused Revan, though he quickly followed up with an impetuous gaze, letting her know that he was serious. "Peace is a Lie... There is only Passion..." Bastila looked at Revan suprised, pondering the possibilities of him going insane in past few seconds...

"Are you mad? Those are the Sith Codes... Why do you speak of them, mock the Jedi Code?" Revan smiled lightly, but his was empty, there was even hints of sorrow behind that smile, as if he forced it for her benefit.

"Bastila, you must understand the Code, not only know just the words that make it up. The Sith Code is... well, the opposite of that which is the Jedi Code, it is there to discredit the Jedi Code, which is, of course, madness. But I have come to believe that they serve another purpose entirely." Bastila nearly rose to her feet and began the walk back to the Enclave, but she forced herself to stay put and listen to what her friend had to say. "There is always emotion, but we cannot always find peace in the way that we would solve the passions. If our emotions overcome our judgment... what we know is right, then it will never offer us any peace, therefore, giving into your passions will not grant you peace, it will only serve to add to your problems... A Jedi must learn to deal with their problems, not ignore them..." Revan's eyes broke away from Bastila's. She had since began to listen to his words. His eyes traveled to that of a distant star as he continued with his lecture. "If you only follow you passions, you are doomed to fall to them. They will enslave your every action and in the end will only destroy you. You must learn to resist that which you desire and strive for what is right -- if you always do that of which you want and pay no heed to the consequences... There would be chaos in the galaxy... Could you imagine the carnage that a person would reap if they rose to power and did only what they desired and vested no interest in the common good?"

Bastila thought for a time while Revan gazed up into the heavens of Dantooine. She recited the Code, and a feeling came over her as she said the words. They were no longer words to the young woman, but instead had become memories of her father and distant mother... She looked back to Revan, a questioning look in her eyes.

"How did you come about in forming this theory of yours?" Revan smiled a warm smile that she had not yet seen in him as he lay on his back, finally crossing his arms behind his head. "If you feel something and ignore it, it grows. If you allow it to long, it will eventually overcome your other rational emotions. Sometimes, one must sacrifice their own feelings for the overall good, but you can't allow your decisions to destroy who you are. If you do... there is nothing left and you will become another mindless clone of the Jedi Order... Oh, don't get me wrong, being a guardian of justice and righteousness is a good thing, but you would be a shell, you would feel nothing -- no happiness in regards for the good that you've done and no sorrow for the sacrifices that you would have undoubtedly made. The Codes contradict themselves so well it is almost as if we Jedi and the Sith are merely opposites in the universe and one needs the other in order to keep a certain balance in the Force, in order to exist, so-to-speak."

Revan hesitated as he felt his company slowly starting to slip from the conversation at hand. He turned to see his new friend had apparently fallen asleep at some point or another during his lecture of the Jedi Code. "Figures," Revan laughed to himself. "I would most likely done the same thing. Perhaps it is for the better that she doesn't hear what I have to say on such matters. If Master Vrook caught wind of my small ramblings he probably feed me to a Firaxan!"

Revan rose to feet with a long yawn and stretch of his long limbs. After checking his chronometer he soon discovered that he and his new friend, Bastila, had spoken for well over half the night. With a somber sigh, Revan nudged Bastila lightly. She moaned quietly and mumbled incoherently as Revan helped Bastila to her feet. The young woman wasn't totally conscious as he began to lead her back to the Enclave, she was instead a shadow of herself, still lost in the blackness of tiredness and sleep. It wasn't a long walk back to the Academy, maybe a ten minute one with the semi-concious Bastila carefully under his wing.

After a quick view of the Academy's structural layout, Revan led Bastila to her quarters. Bastila found her bed immediately upon entering her darkened quarters, falling prey to sleepiness. Revan glanced around the room curiously, though he was uncertain of what he would find. The room was very well kept, everything seemingly in place. Beside Bastila's bed was a small night stand that bore some small trinkets and such as would be expected. A small photo of a middle aged woman and a slightly older man was tipped over and on the brink of falling of the stand entirely. The man in the photograph was rugged looking, almost as if he were smuggler, but the blue eyes of the woman and the fiery attitude of the older man left no question concerning their identity.

Revan smiled faintly as he stood the picture up on the stand, giving a quick glance towards the slumbering Bastila. With a swish of Revan's dark robes he strode from the chamber quietly, slipping out into the halls of the Jedi Enclave. His own room was on the other side of the Enclave, near those of the Jedi Knights. The Enclave was deathly quiet this night, the noises of the nighttime predators of Dantooine not even evident. The long stone hallways of the Enclave were devoid of any night prowlers, or even of those students who wished to drain themselves in the far away restrooms.

Revan's own room was rather untidy; his clothes were thrown about as well as were most of his literary books as well as those that were technical in nature. His bed was not made and that was the way he liked it as well; cleaning, from his distinguished point of view, was not for the likes of a Jedi. Revan sat on his bed, exhaling deeply -- as though he had just run a marathon. He dug inside of his backpack without concern, carefully drawing out its contents that he had been so keen on concealing from the young Bastila.

They were ancient artifacts from the temple he had been so bend on exploring for the last week or so. A charcoal cast mask along side of a matching breastplate of truly magnificent armor and gauntlets. Revan whipped the armors absently, checking for any marking that would indicate their origin. The armor was obviously ceremonial, possible designed to strike fear into the wearer's underlings -- Revan's brow furrowed for a moment as he realized that the armor was flawlessly forged from a Cortosis weave, making it designed to stand against attacks by lightsabers. Strange, he thought, replacing the pieces back in the safe confines of his backpack.

"I will keep these to myself until I discover its purpose. Perhaps those ruins were something more than just burial grounds for some ancient race of another." With the bag concealed beneath his bed, Revan lay down and not long after fell into a troubled and blackened sleep.


End file.
